Ash's Kalos Adventure
by TravelingMan93
Summary: After Ash's win in Unova and subsequent take down of Team Rocket after the demolition of Pallet Town by them, a new region comes to light where he intends to win it all this time around with some help from familiar people.


A/N: **Hi there, this will be my 3** **rd** **fic which will be taken over from Beastmode456's fic titled Ash's Kalos Adventure which for some reason he has deleted it. Before we begin I'll be starting from the first chapter onwards, plus making some changes. It ranges from the harem in Ash's fic to other stuff. My OC will make an appearance in this fic in this chapter. Misty will not be in the harem in this fic as I do NOT approve of Pokeshipping, however I approve of every other shipping with Ash and some girl(s), make sure to ask or look at my profile bio if you want to know which ones I approve/don't approve if you want. Yes, I asked the original author for permission to write my version of his fic and he granted me permission to do so. There will be lemons in this fic so if you're under 18 don't bother reading this, there will also some OOC as well along with foul language. Otherwise, sit back, read and enjoy. Constructive criticism is always welcome so if you feel I should go back to the drawing board please say so. Ages of the people in this chapter will be as follows below**

 **Ash (17)**

 **OC (23)**

 **May (16)**

 **Dawn (15)**

 **Zoey (15)**

 **Ursula (15)**

 **Leaf (17)**

 **Delia (38)**

 **Professor Oak (66)**

 **Gary (17)**

 **Charles Goodshow (63)**

 **Brock (22)**

 **Archie (35)**

 **Maxie (39)**

 **Matt (25)**

 **Shelly (24)**

 **Courtney (21)**

 **Tabitha (25)**

 **Domino (22)**

 **Fic rating: M for foul language, graphic violence (such as blood for instance), lemons (sex scenes) and so on. If you are or will be offended by the content in this fic stop reading now. Otherwise, sit back read and enjoy.**

 **Now that's enough of my rambling let's get this fic started**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon in any way shape or form, if I did there'd be several changes to the Pokemon anime, like people in their true ages like Ash for instance instead of being permanently 10, he would have a bunch of girls piling after him, not dense as a Metagross and most of all, win some goddamn leagues!**

We start off with our favorite Pokemon trainer named Ash Ketchum who's enroute back to Pallet Town after winning in the Unova league. Upon making it into town it was far from what he was expecting, almost the entire town was demolished except for the Ketchum house and Professor Oak's lab. Ash looked around shocked and immediately ran toward Professor Oak's lab. Upon making it there he went in to find out what happened.

"Professor Oak what happened with the town?" Ash asked

"Oh thank God you're here Ash. Team Rocket went and demolished this town along with the belongings in my lab trying to find you." Oak answered "When they didn't they said they'll come back and kill everyone in this town just to find you and kill you for stopping their goal in Unova." At hearing this answer it made Ash explode in anger and hatred against the criminal enterprise which at the same time woke up his aura that was dormant within him since the incident at the Tree of Beginning near the Kingdom of Rota a few years ago.

" _Those bastards! Now they've crossed the line! Giovanni will pay with his life"_ Ash thought with a look of pure anger on his face "Let's go Pikachu" he snarled, Pikachu nodded, his cheeks started sparking as he grabbed his X-Transceiver he got while in Unova and dialed a number, after a minute of the phone on the other end ringing, someone answered on the other end

"Hello?" The voice said as his face appeared, he had brown hair, brown eyes, glasses and his outfit consisted of a red/white NJ Devils hat, a yellow and black T-shirt with a long sleeve paintball shirt underneath, black snow pants, and a black sleeveless trench coat.

"Hey Celestino, it's me Ash, how you doing?" Ash asked as he tried to keep his cool, Tino on the other end looked confused at first but then his face appeared and he recognized who it was right away.

"Ah Ash, how good to see you again." Tino greeted "How can I help you today?"

"Well, I need your help to destroy Team Rocket." Ash answered "They've demolished nearly my entire hometown except for my house and the building of Professor Oak's lab in an attempt to find me and kill me out of revenge for ruining their operation in Unova."

"THEY DID WHAT TO YOUR HOMETOWN?!" Tino exclaimed loudly and angrily as well. It didn't take a genius to tell someone that he was pissed as hell, soon after he calmed down but he was still very angry "Consider your request for my help accepted. Tell me something, are you gonna make Team Rocket's leader pay with his life? Plus, is everyone in your town alive still?"

"Oh I have every intention on killing the leader to make him pay, hands down. And yes, they're alive" Ash answered

"Good, I'll be at the entrance to your hometown ASAP. See you soon" Tino said and then he hung up the videophone

(About 5 minutes later at the entrance to Pallet Town)

Ash and Tino met up to go over the plans in destroying Team Rocket. Tino had his Pokemon at the ready along with a pair of ninja style swords that he got himself while traveling on his own from a weapons dealer in a region known as Kalos. He was cleared for having them on him due to the nature of what he does on the side, in which he is a bounty hunter who works with the police, Pokemon Rangers, and other authorities in similar ranks. Ash explained that all of his Pokemon except for his Persian are not trained. He only caught them because of how intimidating they are. Tino thought it shouldn't be so bad taking him down besides his Persian. Then, they flew over to Celadon City to the Game Corner, Ash on his Pidgeot who said her flock along with the Fearows have formed a truce and she was able to go back to Ash now that the Pidgeottos and Pidgey's have evolved and become powerful, plus gave her the ok to go back to her trainer. Tino was on the Hoenn Pseudo legendary Salamence which he caught while in Hoenn. When they arrived they went in to the arcade building straight toward a poster which had a switch stashed behind it. Ash yanked the poster off but just as he was about press the button an employee at the counter took notice.

"Hey, don't touch that poster!" The man yelled angrily jogging over, however he stopped as soon he saw Ash's eyes glowing blue and Tino unsheathed one of his swords turning around ready to make his first kill.

"Want to live?" The pair asked coldly in unison, the man gulped, then nodded vigorously not wanting to die "Then stay the fuck out of our way!" they finished glaring at him. He immediately ran away for his life. Then, Ash pressed the button and they went into the Rocket hideout.

"We're in." Tino stated "How much you want to bet that the one guy at the counter worked for Team Rocket?"

"5 bucks says he was" Ash answered as they walked deeper into the hideout. Both of them decided to send out their strongest Pokemon. Tino a Tyranitar and Typhlosion, and Ash his Sceptile and Charizard. As they walked through the hideout they came across a group of grunts in the hallway to their right. All their Pokemon and the 2 young men stood at the ready.

"Wait a minute, 2 kids in here! Fellow grunts after them!" One grunt shouted not caring about the swords the older person had on him.

"Tell me something." Tino stated "Is this what you guys really, really want? Being criminals and attempting to destroy people's lives? I mean the only thing your boss cares about is most likely himself and his Persian. Plus if you have clean records, I think you'd want to keep them." At that moment they took a minute to think about what he said as he did have a point. After that minute, they looked up with an answer

"I think you're right, this isn't the path we want to take anymore." one male grunt answered, the rest of them nodded in agreement. At this Ash was shocked at the fact that they were genuine about their answer using his aura and by what they said. Nevertheless he was happy he spared them

"For a second there, I thought you were gonna chop their heads off at the snap of the fingers Stino." Ash said

"Lesson number 1, always offer them a second chance. If they mean it and take the offer, spare them. However if they don't and would rather go down the path of a criminal, then you make some kills. Just don't offer Giovanni and his admins that 2nd chance when we go up against them." he explained

"Fair enough" Ash simply replied as they continued on their way, however just behind them they heard some voices nearby all of a sudden.

"Well well, that was rather bold talking those grunts into a second chance. I like it, however you'll need a 'lil help taking down Giovanni and his bastard admins you two." A voice said

"I agree with you. Those two may have powerful Pokemon on their arsenal but they can't take down the admins on their own, especially the head's Persian." A familiar voice said agreeing with him

"Besides, we think it's high time we repay you for helping us eventually realize the error of our ways." A familiar gruff, older male voice finished

"What, huh, who's there?!" Tino asked ready to fight back in case of a trap with his Pokemon ready to attack at his command. Two familiar men, named Archie, Maxie and their former admins along with Domino save for Courtney appeared in plain clothes. ( **A/N: I won't explain the outfits the others are wearing. It would take a while to get through all of them)**

"Wait a minute, Archie, Maxie, Tabitha, Matt, Shelly and Domino, what are you six doing here?" Ash asked shocked at seeing the former Aqua/Magmaheads and their admins "Where's Courtney by the way?"

"It's good to see you again too young man. As for why we're here, we saw you along with him flying over to the Rocket hideout ready to take down the Rockets after what they did to your hometown. As for Courtney, well beats me." Maxie answered as he and the others shook Ash's and Tino's hand. Just then a purple haired young lady popped out sneaking up on Ash from behind with a devious smile on her face. Then, upon getting close enough she slipped her hands past the sides of his head and pressed them over his eyes covering them.

"Guess who cutie?" Courtney asked playfully with a giggle

"Let's see, Courtney?" Ash answered as if making the answer obvious as he turned around to see said former Team Magma admin in plain clothes looking at him with a smile on her face

"Aw come on, you're supposed to guess more Einstein!" she mock pouted with the puppy dog look to compliment the pout

"Didn't know there were rules" Ash replied with a joking smirk as the 2 hugged one another happy to see each other again on the same side this time, although Courtney was hugging him rather tightly which confused Ash. He decided to ask Maxie and Tabitha the reason for her hugging him tightly "A little help explaining what's with Courtney Maxie and Tabitha please?"

"Judging by how she snuck up on you, the mock pout and tightly hugging you I'd say she may have fallen for you Ketchum." Tabitha answered with Maxie nodding in agreement, then Tabitha continued explaining "Not to mention since you took us down she's been talking about you often too. Believe me we don't understand it either. We thought she'd go for someone like me or at least someone else but nope, but meh no big deal to me."

"Fair enough, let's get going." Ash replied as the group continued on their way through the Rocket hideout. After 5 minutes of walking through they came across a four way intersection of 3 different hallways.

"Alright, let's split up to cover more ground and find the admins offices. I'd say Archie and Maxie should go through the hallway to the right, Matt and Shelly to the left and Courtney and Tabitha should stay with us." Tino suggested "Unless one of you have a better idea and you have the general idea of this place."

"I have one, how about me and Maxie go with you two? We've been in meetings with Giovanni before we turned to your side so we know where his office is. I just wish that he would realize the error of his ways" Archie said

"Fair enough, now let's going." Ash said and off they went on their way in separate directions. As the quartet walked their way through they came across a door that led into an office. The younger men of the group looked at the other two and spoke up.

"Is this Giovanni's office?" Tino asked ready to barge in there upon a 'yes' asnwer

"Yes, you look like you're about to do something crazy, we're in." Maxie answered

"Then let's do this and mark today the end of Team Rocket. Tyranitar, blast open the door with Hyper Beam!" Tino ordered, said dual rock/dark type pseudo legendary nodded and fired a Hyper Beam to blast open the door, while the smoke from the small explosion slowly dissipated the quartet walked in and remained hidden in the smoke.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Giovanni shouted

"Hello Giovanni, it's been a while." Archie said as he and Maxie appeared from the smoke with the younger men right behind them hidden behind their backs.

"Archie, Maxie as much as I'm glad to see you two, why the hell did you blast open my door?!" Giovanni asked angrily

"Actually, that wasn't us, it was this young man here." Maxie answered "Come on out Celestino and Ash." Both said young men appeared from behind them which shocked the Team Rocket head. After a few minutes, that shock turned into one of anger.

"So, instead of joining me in ending that brat and his friend once and for all you are aiding them?!" he snarled at the former Aqua/Magma heads. Instead of them answering it was Ash who spoke up

"Yes they are, I thought after your operation in Unova being ruined I thought you would start to realize the error of your ways, but it turns out, I was wrong. You would never change for the better. Now it's time you pay" Ash said angrily as his Pokemon got ready to fight.

"We'll see about that!" Giovanni snarled as he enlarged a Poke Ball and tossed it containing a Nidoking which roared ready to battle

"Tyranitar, earthquake!" Tino ordered, the pseudo legendary stomped a foot on the floor creating a massive tremor throughout thr building which instantly made Nidoking faint with swirls in its eyes. This shocked Giovanni that his Pokemon was a one hit K.O.

"What?!" Giovanni exclaimed in shock "He wasn't supposed to go down that quickly!"

"You don't get it do you Sakaki?" Ash asked while shaking his head "You never truly trained them except your Persian, you only caught them because of how intimidating they are to you! Tino, it's your turn"

"With pleasure" he replied as Giovanni readied another Poke Ball which contained his Rhyperior which he sent it out

"Tyranitar, Ice Beam!" Tino ordered, his Tyranitar fired a light blue three-arc beam at Rhyperior who countered with a Hyper Beam. However, the Hyper beam was cancelled out by the countering Ice Beam and bullseyed Rhyperior in the chest knocking it out.

"Two down, three more to go." Archie stated "Be careful boys, that Persian of his is a feisty one, he'll most likely be the one to try and strike death blows to all four of us."

"We're well aware Archie!" Ash exclaimed "How would you like to take over for his next Pokemon?"

"I appreciate the offer, I'll take it" Archie answered as he came up with his Empoleon right behind him. Giovanni's next Pokemon happened to be a Nidoqueen which put Archie at a double advantage due to his Empoleon being a water/steel type and Nidoqueen a poison/ground type. Archie smirked at that fact

"Empoleon, give Nidoqueen the anesthetic with Hydro Cannon!" he yelled, to which Sinnoh starter charged a blue, water-like sphere in its mouth and fired it at the female dual poison/ground type. With the target being a part ground type it dealt a substantial amount of damage knocking it out instantly

"Three down, two to go let's finish strong!" Ash said with determination

"That's the idea in the first place!" Tino replied "Maxie, your turn"

"Gladly young man." he answered as he and his Blaziken stepped up to the plate as Giovanni sent out his Golem

"Blaziken, Focus Blast!" Maxie ordered, said Hoenn dual fire/fighting type nodded, readied a ball of fighting energy and then fired it at Golem in which due to the fact that Golem being a rock type it dealt substantial damage knocking it out with swirls in its eyes. Now the last one was going to be sent out

"This one will be the death of all four of you." Giovanni growled as the four of them who were fighting him looked on ready to fight back "Persian, it's time!" A white blur lunged at them and the quartet ducked out of the way, however the Persian decided to go directly for Ash with a Slash attack. However, the attack was intercepted by Tino which earned a 'DOOF!' from him knocking him to the floor with blood seeping out of his left cheek with claw marks on it.

"You ok kid?!" Archie asked worried with the other three looking at him concerned as he attempted to shake off the pain. They thought it was gutsy and bold intercepting the attack but risky and crazy

"Yeah, I'll admit that's the first time I've gotten hit by a Pokemon's attack directly!" Tino answered as he unsheathed his swords ready to strike a death blow to Persian in retaliation.

"This will be the last attack you will ever receive in your life!" Giovanni roared "Persian, use Shadow Claw directly at Faginas and kill him!"

"Not if I can help it!" Tino replied as he jumped out of the line of fire, in a split second spun to his left and used his twin swords to chop off Persian's head which nailed/killed it instantly, leaving its severed head and body on the floor with blood gushing out of the body onto the floor. Archie, Maxie, and Ash looked at him bewildered at the sight.

"Whoa, that was crazier than him getting hit with that Persian's Slash attack intercepting his target." Archie stated "Let's just say, I don't ever want to piss him off."

"For once, I agree with you Archie" Maxie replied agreeing with him "In fact, I don't know about you, but I think we should turn our old criminal teams into large scale business enterprises where we help people instead of being power crazy criminals like we used to."

"Not a bad idea Maxie." Archie replied liking the idea "In fact, I was thinking the same thing."

"As much as we both like that you and your former admins are gonna go down a more promising path, aren't you two and the others wanted criminals? If so, since I'm a bounty hunter who has a contract with the Pokemon G-Men, Pokemon Rangers and similar/other ranks of authorities I have to bring you in" Tino asked out of curiosity. Both of the older men chuckled at his question.

"Not anymore, in fact we were granted a second chance by the authorities and cleared of all charges that were pressed against us." Maxie answered truthfully "Speaking of which, Ash, Lance who is part of the G-Men has an offer to extend to you to give you a heads up. What for you'll find out soon. Now then, weren't you going to make one last kill?"

"I was, thank you for the reminder. Ash you have the honor." Tino said as he handed his swords over to him. Ash immediately took them

"Gladly, any last words Sakaki?" Ash asked with a death glare on his face as he placed them near his neck in an X-shaped format.

"You think killing me will bring an end to Team Rocket? You're wrong! Other members from the ashes will avenge my death!" Giovanni yelled

"That may be, but it's a start to rid the world of crime once and for all!" Ash replied as he got ready to make his kill and chop off his head in the process. After he finished it he finished with "Burn in hell you bastard." Ash then handed the swords back to Tino who cleaned them in a bathroom nearby of the blood left on them. Ash meanwhile, talked to Giovanni's other Pokemon about going to another trainer to be trained to the best of their abilities, that or join his team. Golem, Rhyperior, Nidoking and Nidoqueen quickly agreed as Giovanni did not train in any way shape or form except for his Persian. This made the whole group along with the former Magma/Aqua admins along with Domino happy that they will have a better life with other trainers who will truly train them. After careful thinking, Golem and Rhyperior decided to be with Ash, while Nidoking and Nidoqueen decided to go to the Johto Elite Four member Koga and Fuchsia City gym leader Janine who's his daughter respectively. He first gave them a call, and after agreeing willingly as they can use at least one more poison type Pokemon in their arsenals, sent them over and thanked him. Afterwards, the group headed out of the hideout and through the game corner only to go through the entrance/exit to find camera flashes coming from reporters and paparazzi. Everyone in the group sighed and sweatdropped at this as they knew how annoying they are. Soon, they regained their composure and decided to answer a few questions.

"Mr. Ketchum, how did it feel to take down the leader of Team Rocket Giovanni finally?" One reporter asked

"Well, I don't have much to say about it besides the fact that they've been a thorn in my side for far too long. After they demolished my entire hometown except for my house and Professor Oak's lab I drew the line and made him pay with his life with some help." Ash answered

"Did you feel wary and/or scared at all while you were going through the hideout?" Another reporter asked

"Well no, being an aura user and in similar incidents before with other criminal organizations up until now I got used to it." Ash answered before he went wide-eyed and covered his mouth as he didn't mean for that to slip. Tino smacked him upside his head for that and Officer Jenny gave him the bounty of $15 billion dollars as a reward for the death of Giovanni. He decided to put that toward rebuilding Pallet Town good as new and keeping the rest on the side. Afterwards, our group hurried out of there to Pallet Town to hide there for the time being.

(Meanwhile back in Pallet Town)

Ash and the rest of the group hid out in Ash's house from reporters who were basically camped outside of the place. Even a few friends of his came over after hearing the news. May from Hoenn from her job as a coordinator, Dawn from Sinnoh along with Ursula and Zoey, Leaf who never went home to her folks due to the fact that reporters and paparazzi are outside of her house 24/7/365, but she still touched base with them every once in a while to show that's she's alive and well. Hilda from Unova who Ash defeated in the Unova League. Brock from Pewter City who now finally found himself a girlfriend after he curbed his habit of flirting with every single Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny, not to mention every other good looking girl. Not to mention Gary as well came by after the news traveled like lightning. Last but not least, Ash's mother Delia. The others who helped Ash destroy Team Rocket left but left their numbers with him to call for help if he needs it. Needless to say, Ash was kinda upset about the whole mess happening.

"Goddamn it, this sucks. Why am I so stupid?" Ash asked to himself exasperated as Tino leaned against a wall listening to the whole thing but not saying a word.

"Oh stop it Ash, you're not stupid. You just got caught upin the moment and didn't think straight for a second." May said trying to comfort him. Gary, Tino, Delia and the other girls made noises of agreement.

"Easy for you to say." Ash muttered. Then Leaf decided to speak up about how Tino got the scars as she didn't know what happened

"Celly, how did you get those scars on your face?" she asked curiously wondering what happened

"Simple, Giovanni's Persian tried to use a Slash attack directly at Ash and I intercepted it." Tino answered "Occupational hazard I'm afraid."

"Well then, don't intercept attacks again cuz what if you get yourself killed?" Leaf asked

"Well, I wouldn't be me and most wouldn't give a shit about my death, in fact they'd celebrate my death." Tino said

"What makes you think that?" Dawn asked

"The fact that the people who I thought to be friends turned their backs on me. Almost to the point of where I was driven into believing I was stupid to believe in friends. It's bad enough I was stupid to believe I would find the girl of my dreams, but stupid to believe in friends, that's rough written all over." he explained "It made me inplement unrealistically strict standards on myself just to prove I've had it." At that explanation it made those who were listening feel bad for him.

" _Whew, talk about being backstabbed and heartbroken to the point of being hateful toward a lot of people."_ the group thought to themselves. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Delia and Tino went to it on the alert.

"Who is it? If it's any of you reporters I will have Mimey Psychic you and make you think your mother is your girlfriend!" Delia warned with her Mr. Mime, 'Mimey' ready to attack them upon the order.

"i'm not any of the above, I'm Charles Goodshow, President of the PLA along with Lance agent of the G-Men!" The man on the other side of the door answered "Plus, there's some Pokemon that apparently they know Ash. As for the reporters, with the Pokemon's help we chased them away. Now, may we come in?" At that answer Delia opened the door to let them in. The Pokemon that were with them looking for Ash were, from left to right, a Tyranitar who was formerly a Larvitar who Ash sent back to Mt. Silver, a Riolu who he saved in Sinnoh from Hunter J, two Butterfree, one pink and one blue, a Pidgeot, a Gliscor and last but not least, an Ambipom. Tyranitar leaned down to Ash to give him a big fat lick to the face which made the others laugh at the goofball look on his face. Both Butterfree nuzzled him along with Pidgeot while Ambipom decided to steal his hat and put on her head for old times sake. Meanwhile, Lance and Mr. Goodshow decided to end the reunion and get to it.

"So, I'm guessing all of you are wondering why we're here today?" Charles asked with Lance nodding in agreement

"Yes, me and Ash did get a heads up from the people who helped us destroy Team Rocket that you two were coming to see him." Tino answered pointing to Ash

"Well then, I came to give Ash some Mega Stones for his Pokemon, both current and returning ones. Not to mention give Ash a heads up about a certain law to applies to aura users like him" Mr. Goodshow answered

"Not to mention after the amount of times Ash has taken down the criminal teams and other psychocriminals along with Aqua and Magma with my help. I think it's high time I offer Ash here a job as part of the Pokemon G-Men." Lance finished as he looked at said black-haired trainer "By the way, what compelled you into killing Giovanni? Not that you're in trouble I'm just wondering."

"Well, them demolishing this entire town plus this guy here drove me into killing him to make him pay with his life. I thought after the Unova incident he would start to realize the error of his ways and start to change them for the better. Turns out, I was wrong. At least Archie, Maxie and their admins changed for the better." Ash explained clenching his fists just at the thought of the whole incident.

"Fair enough, just wondering." Lance said "Now then before we get off track, have you made a decision on my job offer? By the way, Stino in exchange for your help per our contract we will pay you $10 million dollars. We appreciate the help although rather unexpected" At hearing this said bounty hunter said thank you but was surprised at that. However, he just simply thought 'A deal's a deal' to himself and leave it at that

"Yes I have, I speak for everyone here when I say, I accept with the condition that I continue traveling while working for the G-Men." Ash answered

"Excellent, and as for traveling, not a problem. Most of the G-Men agents including myself continue traveling while on their missions or while working for them and/or doing their other jobs." Lance said as he shook Ash's hand "Stino, if you can do me a favor and train this young man for his first mission which I got a feeling it'll come soon that'd be great."

"That won't be a problem at all Lance, you got yourself a deal" he answered, to which the red-haired dragon type specialist and Johto champion said thank you. Then, Mr. Goodshow spoke up to Ash about the law that applies to aura users.

"Ash you said you're an aura user right?" he asked

"Yes, don't remind me about my slip up please." Ash answered

"I'm not, I just want to give you a heads up that on my free time I looked up some books on aura users. While I was fumbling through this one book I came across this one law that states if the aura users dwindle in numbers the remaining ones will have to reproduce with many different partners. Plus, I came to deliver some mega stones with key stones to him." Mr. Goodshow explained as he handed Ash some mega/key stones for his Pokemon newly joined or already in his team/arsenal

"What are you saying Goodshow?" Celestino asked, with Brock also curious as well

"Basically what I'm saying is he'll be living Brock's dream." Charles answered, to which said former Pewter City gym leader give his brother from another mother a mock glare that easily stated 'lucky!' Then Mr. Goodshow spoke up again "Now then before me and Lance go, there is a region known as Kalos which there is league opening there Ash, along with Leaf, Gary if you decide to come out of retirement and Hilda. Also as for May, Dawn, Zoey and Ursula there is a contest circuit opening up there too. You have the option of choosing the single coordinator circuit or tag teams in contests. Ash, I strongly recommend bringing your other/fully evolved pokemon with you to Kalos as the trainers, gym leaders, and elite four along with the champion whose name is Diantha are NOT pushovers and very strong." He explained seriously detailing what the trainers will be up against in Kalos. Then afterwards he got going with Lance following suit back to the Indigo League to do their work.

"Well, after 3 days I'll be going to Kalos." Ash said "If any of you want to tag along, say so now or be left out of the fun!"

"Oh, you're not going alone, I want to join in on that contest circuit!" May replied with determination in her voice, then she finished with a seductive tone in his ear "Besides, I think I speak for all the girls here when I say, we'll be glad to help you with the near millenium old law after helping us with our careers. Except for Misty in which she flipped out for some odd reason." This earned a blush from the black haired trainer which all the girls even his mother Delia thought he looked so adorable with a blush on his face. Meanwhile the other female coordinators spoke up as well

"Oh hell yeah count me in too!" Zoey said

"As will I!" Ursula continued

"I'm sure as hell not a coordinator but it's high time I come out of retirement as a trainer, research Mega Evolution and train with you to give you some competition in Kalos after I got carried away by my rivalry when we were kids." Gary said with Leaf and Hilda agreeing with him

"Not to mention that if we end up against another criminal organization with another psychopathic criminal you'll need some help to take him/her and the executives down." Tino said

"Wait a minute, Kalos?" Delia asked in realization

"Yeah, that's where me and the others are gonna be going to Mom, why?" Ash said

"Well, that's where little Serena moved to all those years ago." Delia answered

"Really? Well looks like me and Leaf will be seeing her soon." Ash replied hoping to see her again after so long

With that, our group decided to relax for a few days and train in preparation for the gyms and contests in Kalos. Ash with the help of Delia booked a flight for 8 people to Lumiose City in Kalos in 3 days. In the meantime with the help of Ash's Pokemon along with other Pokemon like Machoke, Machamp, and so on helped rebuild the town. After the 3 days it was time for the group to get going to Kalos on a plane. Needless to say, Celestino with the help of Gary had to tape Delia's mouth shut knowing her and the underwear situation so to speak with Ash as that would humiliate him big time if any of the Pokemon that were working to rebuild the town and/or the building workers heard her. They let the other residents know that they weren't kidnapping her, just simply keeping her mouth literally taped shut so as to not humiliate her own son, to which they understood as when Ash was younger she often tried embarrassing him in front of a lot of people. Before they left they told her to take the tape off

A/N: **Well, that's the first chapter of my new fic. Ash and the rest of the group will arrive in Kalos in the next chapter. If you want, toss in your reviews, click on the follow and/or favorite buttons. If any of you have any questions, ask in my forum titled, 'My Pokemon &Yu-Gi-Oh fics', PM me, or ask while reviewing and I'll answer via PM. Until next time, I'm out of here **


End file.
